<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE COOL DAD (PART DEUX) by Anne_Carter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926956">THE COOL DAD (PART DEUX)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter'>Anne_Carter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cool Dad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, this is so cute!” Renee gushed as she held up the item of clothing.  Dean’s blue eyes widened.  “They’re dead men.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Renee Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cool Dad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THE COOL DAD (PART DEUX)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SEQUEL TO THE COOL DAD.  You probably should read THE COOL DAD to understand some references in this story.  I blame this on the announcement of the sex of the baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Ambrose stared down at the note in the opened box that had been addressed to <i>Baby Ambrose, c/o Dean &amp; Renee Ambrose</i>.  Beneath the note lay another box.</p><p>
  <i>‘Renee, make Dean text us before opening the box.’</i>
</p><p>Beside him, Renee elbowed her husband in the ribs.  “Text them so we can see what’s inside.”</p><p>“Not sure I want to know,” Dean grumbled as he pulled his phone from his back pocket.  He gently pulled Renee down to sit on the couch next to him.</p><p><b>DEAN:</b> <i>‘Box arrived.  Better answer soon or I’m opening it.’</i></p><p>A few seconds later, he had his response.</p><p><b>ROMAN:</b> <i>‘Patience, brother.  Just talked with Seth.  He’ll be right here.  Congratulations to both of you on having a little girl!’</i></p><p><b>SETH:</b> <i>‘Well, Renee’s doing all the work.  Not Dean.’</i></p><p>Renee snickered while Dean rolled his eyes.</p><p><b>DEAN:</b> <i>‘Box.  Open now?’</i></p><p><b>ROMAN:</b> <i>‘I know newborns outgrow the newborn clothes really fast.  But she should get a couple of wears out of what we sent before that happens.  Send pictures of her wearing it.  And it’s all Rollins’ fault.’</i></p><p>“Jesus,” Dean groaned, ignoring Renee’s laugh.</p><p><b>SETH:</b> <i>‘Hey!  You thought it was a good idea, Roman!’</i></p><p><b>DEAN:</b> <i>‘What is it?  A little pink tutu?’</i></p><p><b>ROMAN:</b> <i>‘Well, the color pink is a part of it.’</i></p><p><b>SETH:</b> <i>‘Okay.  Open it.’</i></p><p>“Finally,” Dean grumbled.  He watched as Renee carefully opened the box.  His brow furrowed when she began laughing.</p><p>“Oh, this is <b>so</b> cute!” Renee gushed as she held up the item of clothing.</p><p>Dean’s blue eyes widened.  “They’re dead men.”</p><p>“Babe!”</p><p><b>DEAN:</b> <i>‘You both realize this means war.’</i>  He glared at the tiny black leather jacket with the collar and sleeves trimmed in bright neon pink.</p><p>“It’s adorable!” Renee remonstrated.</p><p>Silently, Dean agreed.  But he wasn’t going to let his brothers know that.</p><p><b>DEAN:</b> <i>‘Sleaziest strip club in Vegas, Reigns.  I promise.’</i></p><p>Roman, who knew better, replied with several laughing emojis.</p><p><b>DEAN:</b> <i>‘And, Rollins, I swear…’</i></p><p><b>SETH:</b> <i>‘Gotta go.  Becky needs me.  Love to Renee.  Remember, we want pictures!’</i></p><p><b>DEAN:</b> <i>‘ROLLINS!’</i></p><p><b>ROMAN:</b> <i>‘Too late.  The Messiah’s run away.’</i></p><p><b>DEAN:</b> <i>‘Doesn’t matter.  I know where he lives.  Thanks, brother, for the gift.’</i></p><p><b>ROMAN:</b> <i>‘Our pleasure.  Really.  Truly.’</i></p><p>Before Dean could reply, Roman was gone.  He shook his head and tossed his phone onto the couch next to him.  He put his arm around his wife as she leaned against him.</p><p>“It <b>is</b> adorable,” Renee pointed out.</p><p>Dean nodded in agreement but silently began planning his revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>